Two Small Moments
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Two small random moments that result from a bored girl with writer's block. Please read! I promise that it's not that bad! SoMa


**Wonderland (DJ Satomi Remix) - Crazyravers**

"Hey, Soul!" Maka called from the living room. She set her book down on the couch and leaped up, smiling. She walked over to where was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich and bent down so that they were face-to-face.

Soul looked up at her with his red demon eyes blankly and asked, "What is it now?"

"Why don't you say we go for a ride on your bike? It's nice out," she suggested, looking out the window. The grotesque sun was laughing at the citizens of Death City as it warmed up the atmosphere, making it a very nice day indeed.

Soul shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich. Once he had swallowed he spoke up. "Really now? Wouldn't you prefer to read one of your books? I mean, since when did you ever want to go outside over staying inside and being a bookworm?"

Maka narrowed her eyes at him and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs before plopping down in it. She swiped at some of her light brown hair that was in her eyes and stared at Soul. "And since when do you turn down a chance to go outside?" she retorted.

The demon scythe opened his mouth but quickly shut it after realizing he had no comeback to that. Instead, he settled for shrugging his shoulders again and stuffing his mouth with the remainder of his sandwich.

"Get the keys," he muttered as he headed to his room.

Maka beamed and rushed to the kitchen, snatching the motorcycle keys off of the counter.

**You Are - Estelle feat. John Legend**

The sun's eyes began to droop as drowsiness caught up with it from a long day of shining down on the world. It lowered from the sky slowly, preparing for a long night's sleep. Watching this sunset was a certain snow haired demon scythe, sitting on the apartment roof with his legs dangling off of the edge. A soft breeze brushed against his face and blew his hair back. His open jacket was caught the wind and flowed behind him softly like it was a cape. The deep glow from the sun colored the whole city an orange-ish hue.

The roof door swung open and Maka walked out, her hands behind her back. She was wearing her usual plaid black and red skirt, white shirt, and green and white tie which was tucked into her beige vest. Her pigtails danced in the light breeze and her skirt followed suit.

Soul glanced back at her and turned back to the vacant street without a word. The sun sank lower in the sky the orange hue turning darker and darker, soon to be black.

After she closed the door, Maka walked over to him quietly and sat next to him, dangling her legs off of the roof, too. She moved her hands to her lap and looked out at their hometown as well. They both sat in silence, neither knowing whether words were appropriate.

Reluctantly and gradually, Maka leaned sideways and laid her head on her weapon's shoulders. Said weapon gasped in response, shocked at her action. He looked down at her, mainly seeing just her light hair flowing in the wind. She had sneakily scooted closer to him so that their legs were touching invading his personal space.

But you know what?

He didn't care. He brought his arms around her torso, pulling her head onto his chest as they watching the fading day become a darkened and cool night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, hey! My 1st ever Soul Eater fic! That is, if you can call these fics. . .**

**I only did this to get the awkward story for a new fandom out of the way. Besides, I'm desperately trying to break out of my writer's block. Lastly, I've been dying to do something for Soul Eater since I became obsessed with it (5 days ago). **

**So I decided to do the 10 song challenge. But since I'm tired and my mind's on the blank. I only did 2. I'll do the actual challenge another time.**

**So please, REVIEW! I'd like to know if I have some potential in writing Soul Eater fanfics, or if I should just stick to reading them. I really hope it's the former, though. ;)**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
